The Omega
by themarvelgeek
Summary: A Frightened British Girl. The Product of A Rough Childhood and Unstable Godly Powers, Elizabeth White Finds herself Into the World Of The Earth's Mightiest Heroes as She Battles her way through into the Future with Hammer-wielding Gods, Assassins and Spies, An Arrogant Billionaire and A Patriot. Along The way she picks up possible Allies or Love Interests? Major Deaths. OC X OC
A/N (Updated)- Thank you for taking the time to check out this fanfic. It's going To end With a Blast, may not be a good one.. and focuses on the relationships within the Avengers team, especially with regards to a 17 year old girl with strange magical powers (background on her character is explored throughout) who has been training with SHIELD, specifically Clint Barton, for two years now.

When I first started this fanfic, I was having severe suicidal tendencies. This became my outlet, and so be warned of Nasty Belieber Tantrums for the first fifty or so chapters. If you want further clarification, feel free to contact me.

This is post-Avengers, pre-Thor 2, pre-Cap 2

ALSO: This takes into consideration all STAND ALONE Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes, meaning non-Clairvoyant related ones (ex: Yes, Men), as well as crossovers from The Amazing Spiderman, X-Men universe, and Guardians of the Galaxy.

HEAVILY COMIC BOOK INFLUENCED.

The following characters are owned by Marvel Comics, and should not be seen as Original Characters: All X-men, Polaris, X-23, Sinthea Schmidt, Sisters of Sin, Crossbones, Medusa, Crystal, Barney Barton, Yelena Belova, Tigra, Hulkling, Wiccan, Bishop, Miss America, Cassie Lang, Sharon Carter, Barbara Morse, Amora, Moondragon, Leah, Kid Loki, Hela, Cosmo, the Badoon, Xandarian Delegation, Angela, Bastards of Evil, T'Challa, M'Baku, Kamala Khan, Dr. Strange, Wong

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Marvel (See Above for list of Marvel characters not used in film).

Rated T for suicide attempts and occasional mild language. Some chapters rated M for violence, torture, and implied rape.

Prologue: A Note from Elizabeth

You know those stories with happy endings? Life rarely gives you those. However, I like to think of our lives not as a single story, but as a collection of many short-stories. Some have happy endings, some don't, but that's just the way it is. I accepted that a long time ago.

I'm going to tell you my collection of stories, my life narrative, starting with a single defining moment: when I met the Avengers. I don't just mean one or two, for I'd known Natasha and Clint for some time previous to this, but I mean ALL of the Avengers. Talk about an interesting group of individuals.

As you'll see as you read about me, you'll find many interesting and dark truths about what it's like to be a girl with depression in such a dangerous world ( Though I'm a Guy, Believe Me) You'll see that life can throw you some curveballs, sometimes massive ones, but if you get back up the world keeps on turning. You just have to remember to get back up each time. Looking back on it, that's something that each of the Avengers taught me in their own special way. To get back up when life gets tough, even when it all goes to hell.

Along the way, as you witness my journey, you'll meet some interesting people (some nicer than others). You'll meet a man with metal claws, a boy who shoots webs, a girl with fatherly pride, and an envious scoundrel of a brother. You'll meet an Asgardian sorceress, a talking raccoon, and a goddess of death. All these people shape my world for better, or for worse, one way or another.

What I gain in the end, well, you can decide for yourself if I gained anything in the end. All I know is that my road was bumpy, bumpier than most. So here's to my adventure, which you get to enjoy.

Let it begin.

Part One: The Realms in Danger

"Someone on the telephone, sir."

"Jarvis! Can't a billionaire genius ever get a moment's rest?"

"Sorry Sir. It's Agent Romanoff and she sounds serious."

"Fine. Fine. I'll take it."

"Hey Stark," said a female voice over the communications system. Suddenly the doors of Stark Tower opened and in walked a woman with gorgeous red hair and a black suit.

"Really? You couldn't just have stayed on the phone," Tony Stark asked indignantly.

Romanoff laughed, "Course not. I'm here on business."

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with me now?"

Romanoff handed an electronic pad over to Stark, face betraying no emotion. On the tablet was a video. It showed an explosion, large, and then the screen expanded, showing several similar explosions in different locations.

"Fury is calling in some of the Avengers to investigate a series of recent terrorist attacks across the nations. Read this," she handed him a closed case, "It'll brief you on exactly why the Avengers are being called in."

"What if I'm too busy," he asked cheekily.

Romanoff stared him down.

"Fine. But only because I actually am curious. Not because Fury said so."

"Whatever, Iron Man. Just report to these coordinates tomorrow night," Romanoff pointed to a set of numbers, "By the way. We've called in Rogers and Banner as well, so it'll be like old times."

"Just without two angry Asgardians running around," Stark pointed out.

It had been nearly three years since the Avengers had last seen each other all together, right before Thor took Loki back to Asgard for justice. Bruce Banner had finally come to Stark Tower last November, and Steve Rogers had visited a few times over the years, but mostly they had gone their separate ways. Rogers and Stark had both done several jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. so they had seen Agents Romanoff and Barton several times. Thor hadn't been back since the Avengers had first taken shape, not that it was a surprise.

Romanoff flashed a smirk at the memory and turned to leave.

"Mind you don't scratch the new paint in the elevator on your way down!"

With Agent Romanoff gone, Tony Stark got to work. He had to look over these specs before suiting up. And it seemed to be pretty substantial.

Apparently, "secret" S.H.I.E.L.D. bases in Norway, Canada, Brazil, Mongolia, and Egypt had been blown to bits. There were indications of an inside job, but no single agent could be pinpointed. As for why the Avengers were being called in- the explosives were composed of an unknown substance, assumed alien in nature.

He spent a several more hours scanning over the material, reading the information packets, and finally he was ready to turn in for the night. That's when something caught his eye.

"Hello there," he murmured, throwing the small picture and information up onto his larger screen.

On the monitor was a photo of a teenage girl. She had straight blonde hair and sharp features. The info on her was very strange. Her name was Elizabeth Jade White, but beside it in parentheses was "The Omega." Species didn't read Human, as Tony would have expected, but instead read "unknown." Her status was "Inactive and Under Surveillance."

The rest of her file was classified and Stark didn't want to bother decrypting it tonight. He would just have to find out tomorrow. With that last thought he went to bed.

"Is Stark going to come or not," Fury asked impatiently.

Romanoff nodded, "He told me he would come. Just wait."

"Sir," said an agent over the radio, "Mr. Stark is here."

"Send him to the bridge right away!"

"He's on his way sir."

"Good," he turned to another S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, "Agent Hill, take us up."

"Somebody call me," Tony Stark grinned cheekily, walking calmly in a nice suit and tie towards a small group.

"Hey good to see you, Tony," Steve Rogers smiled.

"Who Doesn't Love To See me?."

Fury sighed, but Stark winked at Rogers and the latter chuckled.

"Banner," Stark smiled, "Had any incidents recently?"

"Uh," the doctor hesitated, "thankfully no."

"Follow me," Fury interrupted.

The group of agents and "superheroes" made their way towards a large briefing room with large monitors both in the table and along the walls.

"Oh, Agent Hill," Fury spoke into his radio, "Find Ms. White and escort her here, please."

"Aye sir."

"Now then," Fury began, "I'm assuming you all looked over your packets?"

"Yeah. S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to be having some trouble with its security," Rogers started.

"Unfortunately, yes. Some of our top bases have fallen victim to what we are assuming is sabotage. The method of eliminating these bases seems to be an explosive of some sort, but what it is we aren't sure."

"You mentioned it is of alien origin," Rogers asked.

"Yes," Clint Barton nodded, "The metals and explosives used are unknown to us on Earth so we have naturally determined it isn't from around here."

"Banner," Fury asked, "What are you doing that has you so engaged?"

"Well, look at this. Pause your footage of the Mongolia bombing at time index 1:03."

They did as he instructed.

"Now zoom in to the lower left side of the screen. See that?"

They all zoomed in and saw what Dr. Banner was so eager to show them. A large, glowing white sphere was floating above the ground, easily missed in the dense smoke cloud surrounding it. The sphere had grey markings on it like some sort of alien language.

"Well now," Fury breathed, "That is interesting."

Suddenly the sliding doors opened and in walked Agent Hill. Behind her was the girl Tony Stark had seen the night before in the reading.

"Ah, there you are Ms. White. Please, take a seat. Thank you Hill, return to the bridge and keep us going steady."

The girl, dressed in all in black similar to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents but with the addition of a small black hood on her outfit, nodded and sat down opposite Agents Romanoff and Barton, away from anyone else. She said nothing, but nodded to the agents. She barely spared the three other men a glance.

"As I was saying," Fury continued.

But Stark interrupted, "Wait. Who's this? Why is there a teenage girl at this meeting?"

She straightened up at the comment, glaring at Tony Stark. Fury and the other two agents sighed. The two other superheroes nodded in confusion, agreeing with Stark.

"This," Romanoff told them, "is Eliza White. She is... Unique... Among teenagers."

"I was hoping to introduce you all later but if you need to know now, fine," Fury sighed.

"Ms. White isn't human. We don't really know what she is. S.H.I.E.L.D. first heard rumors of her two years ago, and we sent Agent Barton out to investigate the reports and maybe make contact."

"I watched her for a while," Barton admitted.

Eliza snorted, "Yes, and when I found out I was less than pleased."

The three superheroes were surprised to find she had a British accent. It was kind of pretty, but almost intimidating, in a way.

Barton chuckled, "Yes. That's one way to put it. Anyways, after a slight... argument... it was decided that she would come with me back here."

"You see, when Romanoff said I was unique, he meant it. I'm known around here as The Changeling. It's an apt nickname. We don't know what species I am, but I'm not human. I possess telekinetic abilities, other telepathic powers, and, to put it simply, I'm a genius," she said proudly.

"Genius, ey," Stark said, now even more curious.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Genius. As I've heard you are, too."

"Well, people like us only come around once in a life time. Its natural we should meet up eventually."

"Excuse me," Steve Rogers interrupted, "but why exactly are you here?"

"Yes, Fury," she asked, turning to the head agent, "why AM I here?"

"Well... Agent Barton and I have been talking and we decided that you are to join the Avengers. Your particular skill set could come in handy with them."

"Woah woah woah? A new Avenger? She's a kid," Stark said incredulously.

"This kid could easily beat you in a fight," she said angrily.

"Oh yeah? Well Changeling, why don't we test that theory out. My guess is that'll prove you aren't such the genius you claim to be."

"Calm down, both of you," Fury insisted.

"Don't test me, Stark," she hissed before turning back around to face Fury, "I accept."

"Good. Now, back to the matter at hand."


End file.
